


Just for tonight

by beebebutterfinger



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Things left unsaid, more smut, seriously this is nothing but pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebebutterfinger/pseuds/beebebutterfinger
Summary: She knew she should turn around, leave and go home, surrender her thoughts as animalistic desires, and chalk it all up to a stupid childish neediness. She thought of who was waiting at home for her, what she could have, what she did have; but she couldn't stop herself. There was a magnetism that was pulling her in, pulling her towards him. A man who she shouldn't want, shouldn't desire, and shouldn’t be here with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this today, basing it off of Frank and Laurel's situation. I didn't include names, because I didn't feel that it was necessary. Personally, I just wanted to write a smut story.

There was a warm breeze that caressed her body as she stood outside the brightly light hotel. The night was unusually warm for October, but it did nothing to calm her nerves. She stared up at the building, frozen in her spot. Her fingertips were cold despite the warmth of the air around her and the steering hot flush in her cheeks. She knew she should turn around, leave and go home, surrender her thoughts as animalistic desires, and chalk it all up to a stupid childish neediness. She thought of who was waiting at home for her, what she could have, what she did have; but she couldn't stop herself. There was a magnetism that was pulling her in, pulling her towards him. A man who she shouldn't want, shouldn't desire, and shouldn’t be here with. She took a deep breath to clear her thoughts, her heart slamming hard against her sternum. She could taste the bile in her throat. She knew she shouldn't be here. But she couldn't turn away, because she didn't really want to. 

She took another deep breath, summoning all her courage, and stepped through the hotel doors. She smiled politely at the concierge, nodding as she passed. If she stopped now, she'd never regain the strength to move again. She kept her eyes on her feet as she walked through the threshold of the hotel bar. Taking in a slow steady breath she looked up and scanned the room. She looked passed all the half drunk happy faces of the people in the room. As she searched, she half believed he wouldn't be there, that he had thought better of it and stayed away, stood her up, until her eyes met the steely blue she'd been searching for. Her breath hitched in her throat and she gave a shy smile as she continued her path towards him. His smile grew the closer she stepped towards him, he looked cool, calm, collected, everything she wasn't, everything she wished she could be. 

"H-hi" she greeted so quietly she could barely hear it herself. Her eyes met his and she could feel her heart shudder in her chest, the thrill, excitement, and heat was there, barely beating out the guilt.

He smiled warmly, and gestured her to sit. She slid onto the stool next to him, making sure to stay as far away as her body would allow, which wasn't very far at all. She ordered a drink and waited for the bartender to walk away before speaking again. "How are you?" 

She couldn't look at him. She was too nervous. But she could see his cocky smile in her peripheral. It made her cheeks flush even hotter. "I'm good," he spoke lowly, sending shivers down her spine. "How are you?" There was a hint of concern in his voice. She knew she was a flight risk, but he must sense it too. She met his eyes again, and she could now see his concern. His eyes were soft, comforting, familiar. His gaze was enough to relax her, melting away some of her inhibitions. Her shoulders dropped, but her knees still trembled under the bar. 

"Nervous," she sighed, gripping her glass tight, keeping eye contact. "But excited," she added quickly after his eyes widened with something like fear. 

A small smile parted his lips and he grazed his fingers against her hand, goose bumps spreading rapidly up her arm. "We'll take it slow," he assured her as he wrapped his fingers around hers, and gave her a little squeeze. 

They settled quickly into small talk, conversing about nothing in particular. The small pleasantries and stories calmed her nerves as she let the alcohol help drain away her inhibitions. True to his word, he kept things light and pleasant, every now and again smiling, knowingly, into her eyes when he made a bad pun or innuendo. After a few drinks, his hand had found a place resting on her knee, which to her surprise had turned to rest against his thigh. She could feel the warmth of the liquor radiate to her bones and the heat from the unresolved tension spread throughout her torso, settling low in her abdomen as he chatted away. Her body knew what it wanted, even though her mind still couldn’t decide.

He ran his fingers lightly up her thigh, as if sensing her desire, “we should move this upstairs,” he hummed lowly in her ear. His hand rested at the top of her leg, near her center, the warmth of his fingers radiating into her. The calm that had settled over her was now gone and she could feel her pulse quicken again, and her breath become labored. All the insecurities came rushing back to her, her guilt, her desire, her passion, and her indecision, returning to her liquor mudded mind. 

She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the burn of her want that caused her to nod, but which ever it was, the slow movement of her head sealed her fate. He smiled widely at her, a dangerously seductive gleam flashed behind his eyes and moved his hand from her thigh, making her miss the warmth of his palm against her skin. He took her hand after throwing money on the bar and led her back into the lobby, towards the elevators. His hand still clasped with hers as he lead her into the elevator. 

She watched as the doors closed encasing them in the dim light of the elevator. He turned swiftly and shoved her against the wall, stopping his face centimeters from hers. His breath was warm against her lips. “Are you sure you want this?” he croaked, hoarse with need. 

She desired to reach out, to touch his lips to hers, to pull a moan from his throat, but she resisted. She could only nod, gulping as she stared into his eyes. He leaned his face towards her and she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, anticipation washing over her features. She readily waited for their lips to meet, only to be halted when the doors chimed open. 

Reluctantly, he pulled away; grabbing her hand again and leading her down the hall. She smiled to herself as they walked passed the doors. She knew she shouldn’t be enjoying this, but she couldn’t stop herself. She enjoyed how much he wanted her, how much he longed for her. It made her stomach flutter. 

He opened the door, and ushered her inside, resting his hand on her lower back. She took several steps away from him, into the room and gazed around. It was nicer than what she had expected, which she was grateful for. She already knew she’d feel guilty later, so the last thing she needed was doing the unspeakable in a dingy, dirty, bug filled mattress in a shitty motel off the highway. She appreciated the effort he had put into choosing this hotel. 

She turned slowly to meet his gaze once again. His back was resting against the door and his hand was firmly gripping the doorknob behind him. The steely blue of his eyes had turned icy, as his lips curved into his familiar grin. There were so many things that needed to be said, so many things that needed to be decided, but all of that could wait. Pushing himself off the door he prowled over to her, clasping one of his hands behind her head and the other grabbing her waist, pulling her into him. Their lips finally slammed together with all the heat and passion of the unresolved tension of the past few months. Her hands wondered up his chest, even through his shirt she could feel his heart thrumming against her fingertips. He pulled her closer still, their tongues tangling as his fingers got tangled in her hair. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue, leaving her dizzy and wanting more. 

Nipping his bottom lip, she pulled back, breaking their connection. He smiled greedily, running his hands down to her waist, and un-tucked her sweater from her skirt, thrusting his hands against the tender skin of her stomach. She gasped as his fingers ran small idle circles over her skin. His rough hands felt hot against her, as he grabbed her sides longingly, exploring her with a soft tenderness. “Ready?” He questioned. 

“Ready,” she breathed as he ran his hands up her torso up to her bra, cupping and squeezing her breasts through the fabric. A soft moan escaped her lips as he lowered his head to taste the flesh on her neck, nipping and sucking along her pulse point. 

“Good,” he growled against her skin. “I want you. Now.”

He moved quickly, wrapping his hands around the base of her sweater and yanked it up over her head. Tossing her sweater to the side, he grabbed her waist, and pulled her against his chest, nipping down her neck and across her collarbone as her head fell backwards, giving him better access. Sweet, mewling moans escaped her throat as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep her steady. He soon found the zipper of her skirt and dragged in down, branding a yearning bite into her shoulder. 

Her skirt dropped to the floor, leaving her standing in her dark red satin and lace lingerie. She could feel the flush of heat radiate up her chest and throat. She was exposed and vulnerable, and it made her hotter with desire for him. He whistled low as he took a step back to admire her, running his hand through his hair. 

“Jesus, you’re sexy,” he remarked, as she shifted from leg to leg. The heat from his body was missed, she just wanted him to come back to her, make her feel what she was missing, the passion and desire that she no longer had against her body. 

She bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes, smirking coyly. “I bought it for you.” 

He hummed with appreciation and approval as he sauntered back to her. His hands entangling in her hair as he pulled her back in for a kiss with too much passion, too much tongue, too much teeth. Her lips ached mixing pleasure and pain. It was enough to drench her where she stood. She wanted more of him; she needed more. 

She moved her slender fingers to his belt, making to remove it, only to be stopped abruptly with his hands strongly grasping hers. She pulled away from his lips, brows furrowed, questioning his motives. Doubt started to fill her mind; maybe he didn’t want her after all. “Impatient aren’t we?” He inquired, peering at her with wildly blue eyes. “I told you, we’re going to take this slow.”

The command in his voice made her shiver with excitement. She could feel the warm dampness between her legs grow, causing her to squirm against him, needing any sort of pressure between her legs. Sensing her discomfort, he raised his thigh to meet her between her legs, adding much needed contact, as she gasped into his mouth. 

“Impatient, and needy” he cooed in her ear. 

He stepped away from her, walking around her slowly, admiring the flush of her skin, and the rise and fall of her chest. She followed his movements with her eyes only, afraid to be punished for not following his directions. She knew him. She knew he got off on control, on the power he possessed over people. He lived for it. So she stood, obedient; waiting for his command. 

“Take off your bra.” 

She whipped her head around to meet his eyes. The grin on his face ever present as he raised his eyebrows. “Slowly.”

She wrapped her hands around the clasp between her breasts and slowly unhooked the hinge, letting the fabric spring open, exposing her soft pale skin to him. Raising her hands to her shoulders, she grabed the straps and slowly guided them down her arms, stretching her chest towards him, allowing him to take in the swell of her bosoms. Her bra hit the floor, and she let her hands come to rest at her sides, waiting for his next command.

“Hold out your hands.”

She raised her hands, clasping them together in front of her chest. She could hear the sound of his belt buckle uncoupling and the slide of leather through his belt loops come from behind her. She smiled sheepishly, the rush of alcohol and want still tingling in her veins. He walked soundly in front of her and wrapped the belt around her wrists, locking them tightly together. With a gentle snap on the belt, he insured his knot was sound, and grinned up at her. 

Reaching for her waist, he pulled her back to him, his warmth resonating into her. His fingers traced the lines of her panties, as he stared into her eyes. His gaze was too much for her, she met his lips with hers and kissed hungrily, needing to taste him, again and again, because she knew this fantasy couldn’t last forever, no matter how long he stalled the inevitable. His hunger matched hers as he cupped her ass in his hands. A low growling moan escaped his lips as she bit his bottom lip, following with a caressing kiss. Her hands rubbed over his hardness, catching gently at the tip. His eyes shot open, burning with lust, as he bucked his hips into her hand. She knew his calm control was faltering; he needed her as much as she needed him. 

“Who’s needy now,” She smirked against his neck, nipping lightly as she talked on the tender skin. 

He cupped her ass harder in his hands and raised her up, her legs wrapping around his torso, and her arms swinging around his neck. He stumbled over and slammed her back into a wall, pinning her against him. Rocking her hips into his, she smiled at the neediness of his kisses. The throbbing of his cock against her panties made her wetter than she’d ever been before. 

With her pinned to the wall, he moved his hand between them, sliding over the satin of her underwear, feeling the damp fabric on his fingers. He looked up at her under his brows, his expression was pleased, “Mmm” he hummed, placing a tender kiss on the corner of her mouth. 

His fingers slowly ran over her, grinding little circles around her clit. She mewled and wiggled between him and the wall. Her breaths were hot on his neck, as her pulse quickened. He could feel her soaking through her underwear the longer continued his consistent rhythmic movement over her swollen clit. “How good does that feel? I need you to tell me,” he spoke softly into her neck, which was now flushed bright red. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but he ground harder and faster against her. Her panties were now ruined, stained by her own juices as he continued to tease her. All she could mange to get out was a long high-pitched moan. That seemed to satisfy his desire for her approval, a large cocky smile painted across his face. 

“I-I’m gonn—a c-“ she gasped, eyes gazing up towards the ceiling as she writhed in his hands. 

Abruptly, his hand stilled, the heat from his fingers still present on her, but the rhythm had been broken. Her head whipped back to his, her eyes foggy with lust, and a dangerous gleam in her eye. “What the hell?!” She shouted, the flush of her skin turning paler, and her jaw tightening. 

A shit-eating grin pressed at his lips. “You only get to come when I tell you.” He pulled her away from the wall and tossed her carelessly onto the bed. His fingers looped into her panties, removing them with one quick motion. He settled in-between her legs, his lips slowly kissing up her thigh, leaving hot flesh where he touched her. She wiggled needing underneath him, bucking her hips towards him. His mouth ghosted over her plump lips; she could feel his hot breath so close to her cunt. She tried to meet his mouth by bucking her hips upwards again, but he backed away, making a ‘tsking’ sound with his tongue. “So impatient, “ he teased as he shook his head. He rested one of his hot palms on her lower abdomen and moved his mouth back towards her. Letting out a long slow breath onto her, she shivered with anticipation. “Tell me what you want.”

Giving a half assed attempt at bucking her hips, she groaned loudly. “I want you” she sighed; only pretending to struggle underneath him. 

“Clearly,” he stated as he blew a cold breath onto her hot pulsing center once more. “But that’s not what I meant.”

She squirmed again, sighing lightly. “I want you to eat me,” she whispered. 

“Louder.”

“I want you,” she said louder this time, “to eat me.”

He chuckled slightly, “now was that so hard?”

She picked her head up and peered down at him, meeting his eyes. She opened her mouth to scold him, when his tongue quickly darted from his mouth and lapped hungrily at her clit. Her words caught in her throat, and she moaned so loudly he chuckled again, this time into her dripping cunt. The vibrations made her squirm, moaning greedily as he pressed his palm harder against her to keep her down. His tongue and teeth moved expertly over her lips and clit, inducing throaty yearning to escape from her in an almost animistic manner. 

“More,” she squealed breathlessly. “Please. I need more”

She knew he wanted to make her beg, and even though she was genuinely too proud to do so, she needed him, more than she wanted to admit. Always happy to oblige, he took his free hand, teasing her folds with two fingers feeling her fruitlessly buck towards him. 

“Please!” She begged louder than she wanted to, but the desire was too much for her, she needed him inside her, any way she could get. 

He smiled widely while nibbling her, and happily thrust his fingers deep inside her, eliciting the lustiest moan from her throat he had ever heard. He curled his fingers inside her as he continued to suck on her. He quickly found his rhythm between his fingers and tongue, a rhythm that made her swear under her breath. 

“I’m so close” she gasped, digging her heals into the bed. “Please can I…”She could feel the coil of her pleasure reaching its breaking point low inside her. She was going to crack at any second. 

He nodded into her, never losing his rhythm, or pressure. Her hips bucked against his arm as her head flung back. She let out a long, guttural moan as her pleasure uncoiled inside her, exploding out of her, as he lapped up every last drop of her ecstasy. 

He withdrew his fingers from her, and licked at them selfishly as he crawled up her body. His lips gleamed with her, as he smirked happily at the blissed out look on her face. She could taste herself on his tongue as he kissed her roughly. 

She watched him pull away, unbuttoning his shirt slowly as he walked over to the dresser. He removed his shirt and folded it neatly placing it on top of the dresser. The muscles in his back flexed as he lowered his pants to the floor; she couldn’t tear her eyes away. She still longed to have him. She needed him inside her. Rolling over to her stomach she watched as he placed his belongings tenderly on the dresser. 

“You coming back?” She teased. 

He turned around quickly, his steely blue eyes piercing through her. He stalked over to the bed and grabbed her shoulder, flipping her onto her back. She let out a tiny gasp of surprise as he yanked her head off the side of bed by her bound wrists. His cock hung just above her mouth, fully erect and beautifully throbbing with eagerness. Releasing her wrists, he wiggled his member closer to her mouth, teasing at her lips as he leaned towards her slightly, stroking her cheek with his thumb and supporting her head with his hand. 

Looking up at his rock hard cock, she knew she should reciprocate the pleasure she had been given, but she didn’t want to be too eager. She kissed lightly on his tip, making him jump with excitement. 

“Open” he demanded, his grasp firming on the back of her head, tugging on her hair slightly. 

She immediately obeyed and opened her mouth wide, taking in his length and wetting him with her tongue. It was an odd angle to be at, but she could see his head roll slowly back, as she felt his groan, more than she heard it. She let him slowly slide in and out of her mouth, resting one hand on the base of her skull and the other on her breast, squeezing and pinching her nipple. She lapped happily against him with her tongue, trying to provoke more groans and moans from his chest. Every time she did something right, his body would tense and she was rewarded with a low throaty grunt and a sharp pinch of her nipple. She loved watching his body being tantalized with pleasure as she coaxed him closer and closer to the edge. His thrusts becoming harder and more erratic the more she twirled her tongue around him, adding the perfect amount of pressure. He pulled out suddenly, leaving her staring up him, with longing in her eyes. 

“Too much?” She hummed softly,

He shook his head, “no, but I’m not finished with you.”

She knew he was lying, but she didn’t care. The thought of him pushing his weight against her made her shudder. She’d been pent up for months now, with longing for him, and now that she finally had gotten what she wanted, she didn’t want it to end. She would gladly let him prolong the fantasy, as long as he wanted. 

He walked around the bed, and smacked her knees apart, leaving her spread eagle and pining for him to be inside her. He settled on his knees in between her legs. His hair slightly askew, and there a faint layer of sweat along his hairline. She admired the sight of his naked body for a minute, knowing that even if it’s just for the night, he’s hers, and she’s his. He smirks crookedly at her and presses down onto her, aligning his hips with hers, their chests brushing together. 

“Tell me what you want,” he demands lowly in her ear. His hand grazes down her body, floating over her peaked nipples and tickling against her side. 

“You,” she replies simply, staring into his eyes. They have become more gray than blue now, and his pupils are blown wide with desire. She can tell this is not the answer he is expecting, but one he’s not unhappy to hear. She gulps tentatively, keeping eye contact. “I want you. I want all of you. Even if it’s just for tonight.”

He smiles coyly. He seems pleased with her answer as he presses himself even further into her. “Well Princess,” he growls, “by the end of tonight, you will be mine.”

Her eyes widen, taking in the intent on his face. They were never really ones for nicknames, but princess made her feel wanted, special, important, even if it was just temporary, even if it was just for one night. She nodded expectantly, as a new surge of desire spread throughout her body. His heat was welcomed against her flushed skin. Slowly, he moved himself over her, teasing at her entrance with the tip of his still throbbing cock. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

She nodded, unable to tear her eyes away. She trembled as he slowly pushed the tip into her folds, feeling their heat. He pulled back and stared at her sternly. 

“Say it.”

She bit her bottom lip. Even in this situation, even after everything they’d shared, she still found herself being sheepish and shy in demanding anything from him. She knew they could never truly have each other, the universe was against them, but that’s what made this even more thrilling. 

“I said, say it,” his voice dripping with desire and force. 

“I want you to fuck me,” she said softly, turning away from his gaze. 

He grabbed her chin and pulled her eyes back to his. “Look at me,” he said sternly. “Say it again.”

“I want you to fuck me,” she said still barely audible; her body trembling underneath him. 

“Louder!”

“I want you, to fuck me.” She said staring at him, her heart pounding in her chest, and her hands clenching above her head. 

“As you wish,” he conceded. 

Without warning, he thrust himself deep inside her. She gasped, which came out more like a moan at the feeling of his cock deep within her hot pulsing cunt. She wasn’t sure just how badly she had wanted him until he began to pull in and out, slowly, exploring her as he moved. She bucked her hips to meet his, and soon they found a their rhythm. 

His thrusts were hard and steady. She could feel an underlying tenderness as he slapped his body against hers. Her hands pulled at the belt, she just wanted to reach out and touch him, feel his skin beneath her fingers, but he wouldn’t let her. Her hips timed with his as she met every thrust, taking him in deeper, clenching her walls around him. 

She could feel the familiar coiling of her pleasure, steadily building as he pounded into her. She gazed up at him, his pupils still wide with lust as he smirked down at her. 

“Who’s princess are you?” He demanded. 

He knew the answer already, but he wanted her to say it, he needed her to say it. She moaned loudly as his thrusts pushed her faster and faster towards her own pleasure again. His rhythm keeping steady as he bent lower towards her, nipping at the sensitive brand he had left earlier on her shoulder. 

“Tell me.”

“Yours” she croaked as he thrust harder into her. 

“Again.”

“Yours,” she stuttered, as her body began to spasm. “I’m your princess.” 

She couldn’t hold back any longer. She felt her walls pull him in further, as they clenched around him, as she chased her ecstasy over the edge. She slammed her eyes shut and screamed with pleasure as he trust into her, coaxing her through her orgasm. The feeling of her velvet walls grabbing onto him was too much, and soon he followed after her, chasing his own pleasure off the edge. 

He collapsed on top of her, with a long deep sigh, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Their sweaty bodies tangled together, as they lay there, trying to catch their breath. She idly ran her fingers through his hair as he swirled small circles on her abdomen. There was peacefulness that fell over the room, all the tension now gone, replaced by calm and stillness. There was much that needed to be discussed. Much that would remain unsaid. Many feelings and thoughts that were soon to follow, but for now, they laid on the bed, wrapped around each other, enjoying each other’s silence. They would talk later, but for now, all they wanted was to revel in the finality of their release.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to make any edits. 
> 
> Sorry about all the He's and She's.


End file.
